


Sickly

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used, Redone, Sick China, Sick Russia, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Ch. 1, Russia is ill and his sisters try to take care of him. It's not working.Ch. 2, China seems fine during a meeting, but it turns out something is seriously wrong.





	1. Russia Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas and this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia!

I think that Russia would need lots of comfort while he was sick.

~~~~

     Ivan woke up one cold, Russian morning with a dry, scratchy throat and a pounding headache. He groaned, irritated by the pain, and accidentally sent himself in to a coughing fit. Curling in on himself in an attempt to make the dastardly pain go away he failed to notice the door open. Only when he felt a hand roughly rub his back did he realize that he wasn't alone in the room. After his hit ended, no thanks to the rough hand, he turned to see who was there. Upon seeing his little sister, Natalia, he winced. "P-Privet . . . sestra."

     Her ice cold gaze lingered on his form for a good minute before she answered. "Privet, brat. You are ill. As your future wife I shall take care of you." He was about to protest but a rapid bouncing sound approached the two first.

     "Vanya is sick?! Oh no, my poor little brother!" Katyusha walked to her siblings sides and put her hand to Ivan's forehead. "Oooooh! You're burning up!"

      _'And you're hurting my head,'_ he thought bitterly, yet held his tongue. As much as she was hurting his head and as much as Belarus was making him uncomfortable he really didn't want to hurt their feelings. Sick and miserable or not. He glanced over at his scarf, neatly folded on the bedside table. His little sister stood in the way of his arm so he couldn't grab it, and honestly his throat hurt to the point that he didn't want to talk anymore, so asking was out of the question. As his sisters argued over who would take care of him (Ukraine: Both of us! Belarus: ME!) tears began to gather in his eyes.

     The scarf his big sister made him when he was younger was his comfort item, his  _security item_ , and he couldn't get it. Plus, his sisters were too busy arguing to notice he hadn't said anything or that he was on the verge of crying from the physical and emotional discomfort he was going through. He tried to swallow only for fire to shoot through his already pained esophagus. A tear rolled down his cheek as a breathy sob escaped him, causing both sisters to immediately go quiet and look at him. Both hearts broke at the sight of their quietly crying brother as he noticed their stares and turned away from them.

     Ukraine put her hand on his shoulder. "Russia?"

     " . . . G-go away. . . Please . . ."

     "But Vanya-" she was cut off by Russia curling in on himself even more, trying to escape her loud voice and their little sisters piercing stare. Both noticed this and left the room, distressed. Once in the living room the girls talked about what to do, Ukraine winning and taking out her phone to call someone. " . . . Hello? Oh, please! Please come over! Vanya is sick and we messed up! He doesn't want us to take care of him, we made him cry! Please, come over! You're the only one he'll let take care of him!"

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     Russia had cried himself in to an uncomfortable sleep by the time his sister had made the call and woke to the sound of knocking at his bedroom door. He couldn't answer so he just stayed in place. The door opened after a moment and the smell of Borscht and tea filled his room. There was a quiet clatter of a tray being set down on his nightstand before a cool, gentle hand was placed on his burning forehead. "Aiyaa." Ivan's eyes flew open. Only  _one_ person said that. He made a small, sad noise. "Hush now, Yī wàn. You're alright." He felt himself being carefully lifted and placed in to an elevated position on his back. Surprised, violet eyes met soft amber. China smiled at the younger nation. "Nǐ hǎo." The older one grabbed a glass from the tray and plopped a straw in it, holding it to Ivan's lips. "You must be thirsty, aru."

     Russia greedily gulped the offered water and smiled when his parched throat felt a bit better. He mouthed a thank you to his friend who sat on the edge of the bed and pat his head. Russia remembered his scarf and glanced back at it, still laying in it's spot. The Chinese nation tilted her head before reaching to the table and wrapping Ivan's scarf loosely around his neck. Vanya grinned and put a hand on it, happy and more comfortable than before. "There. I'll be right back with a cold washcloth, okay, aru?" The large nation nodded. The small woman got up and briskly walked to the attached bathroom, emerging shortly and returning to her place. She slowly rubbed Russia's face with it to cool him down before putting it on his forehead.

     "Do you think you could eat some soup, aru? Your sisters made it for you." He bit his lip, pondering the condition of his stomach, but nodded. It didn't hurt, just the rest of him. China picked up the bowl and held a spoonful out to him after blowing it off. "Open~" Russia felt color rise to his cheeks but complied. Halfway through the bowl China set it down and held a different cup, with straw, up to him. "Special tea to help with the fever, aru. Also with the sore throat." He sipped on the tea 'till it was empty and made a small grabbing motion towards the soup. Yan awed at him and continued to spoon feed him until it too was empty. She then had Russia drink a bit more water before cleaning things up.

     Before he could leave the room Ivan reached out and grabbed her shirt, stopping him in place. China leaned down with a patient smile. "What is it, aru?"

     He pat the bed and tugged his friend's shirt, pleading for her to stay. The old nation giggled at how cute Russia was being before scooting him over and joining him in bed. She cradled the other against her and placed his head on her chest, running her elegant fingers through Russia's silvery hair. Both were happy and content by each others side and fell asleep shortly after, Ivan listening to the steady beating of Yan's heart. The sisters peeked their heads in to see how Russia was doing about an hour later, surprised/angry to see their brother sleeping curled in to China's chest. For the good of Ivan, though they left after said peek and went to do their own separate things.


	2. China Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas and this story.

I believe that China would try to take care of herself and hide the fact that she's sick from everyone 'till she can't anymore, but then she'd still manage to get the upper hand.

~~~~

     The meeting was going as it usually did. Most of the countries arguing over little things and others watching/ignoring them. China would usually try to dissolve these arguments by offering sweets to the hot-tempered countries, but she wasn't feeling it today. Actually, she hasn't been feeling it for about a week now. She'd stayed out too long in the rain a few days ago and was in contact with many people, causing her to come down with a cold. This cold, however, doubled over to the flu. Countries would rarely come down with illnesses their humans did, but it was possible. Which is how Russia had gotten sick about a year ago and needed the Chinese nation's care.

     Thinking back to the event made China smile, even with the pain in her stomach and the constant throbbing in her head. Said throbbing only got worse as more countries got in to the spirit of arguing causing the brunette to let out a quiet groan as she pinched the bridge of his nose, pulling her hat down over her eyes. This action did not go unnoticed as two of the most quiet and observant countries caught it. Japan looked around before leaving his seat next to N. Italy, whom was hugging an angry Germany, and Canada left his seat, next to a loud mouthed America and his bickering older sibs. The two made their way to seats on China's left and right. The older nation didn't even notice as her eyes were clenched tight from pain.

     The two shared a look before Japan spoke up. "Chuugoku-nee?"

     China jumped slightly and looked at the two beside her before giving both a small smile. "Nǐ hǎo. What can I do for you two?"

     (For a bit of back story, Canada is being involved for two reasons. 1: He's one of my favorite characters 2: China likes cute things. Canada is cute, Kumajirou is cute. He'd be noticed if China stayed at America's house long enough for Canada to visit. If you guys think it's be a good story I'd be more than happy to make how these two met as a story! Maybe even a pairing. Leave a comment telling me what you think!)

     Canada's violet eyes gleamed with concern. "China, are you feeling okay? You look like you're in pain, eh?"

     China immediately sat up straighter and Japan knew what was happening. China was hiding an illness. How did he know? China did this kind of thing as a way to keep people from seeing her weakness and trying to take advantage of her. Back when she was raising Japan and his siblings China would use this technique to keep other countries away. The pride of a dragon was flowing through this woman's veins, and it showed in her defiant eyes and controlled posture.

     The ancient nation flashed the two a bigger smile than before. "Nonsense, aru. I feel just fine. Just a bit annoyed that this," she gestured to the arguing nations, "is how world meetings are being held these days. The other ancients and myself would hold meetings back when they were alive and would get many things discussed and decided. Even with Rome's antics and Britannia's flares of magic at a touchy topic. Now it seems that these meetings are  _pointless,_ aru."

     The younger two nations shrunk back slightly at China's reminiscence. ' _Alright,'_  Japan thought,  _'so she might be sick, but she's also agitated. This could end badly on more than one note if we can't-'_

     "Yan-Yan is sick? Then I shall help out, Da?"

     "Yes. Thank you, Russia."

     The two Asian nations whipped their heads over to see Russia standing there with Canada by his side, both smiling. Japan smiled with relief while China silently cursed the fortune cookie he ate for breakfast. As irritation boiled in China's head he felt slight panic as a familiar feeling also boiled in her stomach. She took a deep breath before standing and briskly walking out the doors and to the nearest bathroom. Canada, Japan, and Russia stared in shock. Was China so irritated at them interfering with her and at the other nations for disrespecting what a world meeting was for that she stormed out? Feeling guilty they all left the room as well to find her. Once out in the hall they heard a toilet flush so they entered the unisex/family bathroom and gasped.

     China was leaning on the sink with one arm while the other hand brought water to her mouth. He looked up at them from the mirror and sighed. "F-fine. I'm sick, aru. Even with my medicines it doesn't seem to get any better."

     Canada bit his lip. "Have you been resting in bed?"

     China hesitated and the others instantly knew the answer to that question. Russia walked over to the small Asian and offered his arms to pick her up. He knew that China held herself and her country with pride and he didn't want to hurt it anymore than it had been already. China stared at the offered arms for a moment, as if contemplating what to do. Japan and Canada exchanges another look before announcing that they would be returning to the meeting. Canada said he'd take notes for himself and Russia, while Japan would copy them for himself and China. With that the two left the bathroom. China sighed softly and held her own arms up for her friend to carry him. Russia grinned and obliged, taking China to the Asian's home and tucking her in to bed.

     China slightly huffed as the covers were tucked in to the bed. "Ivan." The other turned to him. "This is not necessary, aru. I can take care of myself."

     Russia stayed quiet, looking the smaller nation over before meeting her eyes. China knew the look in his eye and sighed, giving up and laying back against his Hello Kitty® pillows in defeat. Ivan smiled and lightly ruffled the sick woman's, now undone, hair. "It is okay, China. I will not hurt you. We are friends, Da?"

     China reconnected their eyes and smiled. "Ivan, after how long we've been together, do you really still consider us as just friends, aru?" Russia's cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink as he stuttered. China smirked. "We've been through so much together, and we've  _done_ so much together." Rose pink turned to rose red as China began to grin with his head tilted up slightly. "With our experience, and Japan's fitting words, I'd say that you're already my Uke. Aren't you, Young One?"

     A high pitched noise escaped the back of Russia's throat from the overbearing embarrassment, so before China could say anymore he fled the room to get a cold rag. That was the perfect excuse. As he left, China chuckled with bemusement. She might be sick, but she knew how to handle herself in many situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasure!  
> Please and thank you~♥


End file.
